Dark Rain
by Le Brocolle
Summary: AU.Un juego mortal, memorias olvidadas,traiciones y batallas encarnizadas. ¿Cual es el color que lleva a la verdad y cual el que solo muestra mentiras? Solo siguiendo los lazos de su corazón Aqua enfrentara su destino y encontrara la verdad


**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Final Fantasy son de Square Enix. No gano nada con esto, solo escribo por el afán de hacerlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Dark clouds in the sky**

* * *

Era el séptimo día lloviendo con esa intensidad, siete días sin un solo rayo de sol durante el día y ni el mínimo avistamiento de un cielo estrellado en la noche.

Por ya una semana la ciudad de DuskHill se había visto sumergida bajo un manto de lluvia constante e ininterrumpida. Una lluvia por demás perturbadora debido a la absoluta tranquilidad con la que caía, pues durante ese tiempo el viento parecía haberse esfumado o simplemente, decidido que no pasaría por la ciudad.

Ojos azul intenso miraron desde la segunda planta de la Universidad Radiant Garden, el caer letargoso de la lluvia, el reflejo de un bello rostro femenino de cabellos azules apreciándose en la ventana del salón 3-A.

Con el seño levemente fruncido en clara concentración, Aqua Fair miro con mayor atención el exterior; sin duda alguna, justo como lo había notado desde el primer día en que la lluvia había hecho su enigmática aparición, esta caía sin la menor perturbación asemejando una cortina gris, convirtiendo a los edificios y estructuras en simples manchas borrosas. Muy poca gente parecía notarlo realmente o al menos a esa conclusión había llegado Aqua cuando al cuarto día de la torrencial lluvia, ella había hecho la observación como tema de conversación a la hora de la comida.

Sus compañeros le habían mirado asombrados y a la vez extraños, pero sin negar el extraño fenómeno ni dándole mayor interés que una afirmativa curiosa y una breve indagación a posibles causas del fenómeno.

No que ella fuese alguna especie de fan de fenómenos meteorológicos sencillamente el asunto le perturbaba e inquietaba por alguna razón.

Alzando una mano y colocándola sobre la ventana la joven de 19 años acerco más su rostro a la superficie transparente, alzando la mirada y observando al cielo oscuro con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

No es como si esperase ver el cielo; ya para aquellas horas, azul oscuro. Pues tras los primeros cuatro días, era ya un hecho que este no podría verse hasta que las enormes nubes y su lluvia se marcharan. No, Aqua miraba al cielo después de su clase de físico-química, tras haberse percatado de otro escalofriante fenómeno.

-Ni un solo rayo desde que la lluvia comenzó…- susurro para si misma, viendo el vaho de su aliento chocar contra la ventana y condensarse como una ligera mancha grisácea justo encima de los labios de su reflejo.

Ante la oscuridad irreal del cielo la joven suprimió un escalofrió, agachando de nuevo su mirada observo a su reflejo en la ventana, devolviendole una mirada de miedo y preocupación.

Todo eso era demasiado extraño, ese clima no era normal y la gente sin percatarse de ello, estaba siendo afectada.

Cada vez era más la gente deambulando en las calles ya fuese en auto o a pie bajo sombrilla como si fuese necesario el contacto con la misteriosa lluvia. Dentro de los hogares y edificios los ruidos parecían enmudecerse hasta el punto en que la gente parecía vivir bajo un letargo. Cada vez eran menos las luces encendidas durante la noche, como si esta fuese usada por todo el mundo para dormir de forma completa tan solo el sol se ocultase.

La ciudad de DuskHill se había convertido en una ciudad de pequeñas luces envueltas en tinieblas y remojadas con torrentes de lluvia.

La mirada de la joven se dirigió de nuevo a la calle frente a la Universidad, era posible, aun con la lluvia observar las manchas de colores que indicaban que esta se encontraba repleta de gente resguardada bajo sombrillas moviéndose en todas direcciones y entonces lo vio.

Una persona se encontraba de pie justo frente a la reja de la escuela, ahí de pie y entre ese mar de personas, sin sombrilla alguna que le protegiera de la inclemente lluvia.

Aqua frunció el ceño.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo esa persona?

Un sentimiento de inquietud se apodero de la joven mientras pegando la frente a la ventana, intentaba distinguir entre la distorsión de la lluvia quien era la persona que ahí se encontraba.

¿Quizá alguien que había perdido su sombrilla? Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué no corría en busca de refugio? ¿Un alumno queriendo entrar a las instalaciones? Ridículo, el vigilante en la caseta de entrada le habría abierto la reja de inmediato.

Entrecerrando un tanto los ojos, Aqua creyó visualizar lo que vendría siendo la silueta delgada de un chico, llegando a esta conclusión debido a la forma particular en la que se encontraba parado.

¿Pero por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas a la situación? ¡Se trataba simplemente de lluvia, se trataba solamente de una persona que quizá había perdido su sombrilla o había sido robada o alguna otra situación desafortunada, después de todo se trataba únicamente de una persona normal que en esos momentos le saludaba desde la reja de la escuela…

La mente de Aqua amenazo con quedarse en blanco ante esa situación, más sin embargo la chica combatió esta posible reacción sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa. Era obvio que esa persona estaba saludando a alguien en la planta de abajo…

Sin embargo la joven no se movió, sus pies parecían pegados al piso, tampoco aparto su vista pues sentía sus ojos atados a la figura bajo la lluvia; una especie de misterio le envolvía asiendo que incluso la lluvia parecía normal a su lado.

La figura se recargo en la reja colando sus brazos atreves de los barrotes, parecía abrirlos como en recibimiento a alguien, pero nadie aparecía en la parte de abajo caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Aqua sintió su corazón latir acelerado y sudor frio formarse en su frente, sus pies se rehusaban a apartarla de la ventana y ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a otra parte.

La figura alzo sus brazos aun extendidos como en recibimiento mientras por un efímero instante su mirada pareció conectar con la de Aqua, la chica de cabello azul sintió el aire atorársele en la garganta y sus manos viajaron a su corazón pues este parecía querer abandonarle.

Por un breve instante sintió todo a su alrededor irreal, era como encontrarse sumergida en un sueño, un recuerdo breve y borroso de risas fundidas en un mar de colores cruzo su mente como un rayo.

El aire abandono a Aqua en una violenta exclamación mientras sin saber porque, su cuerpo se lanzó hacia la ventana con manos temblorosas en un arrebato de necesidad por evitar que esa misteriosa figura se alejara. Sus ojos desesperados mirando a la reja del lugar.

Más la figura ya se había esfumado.

Un hechizo pareció romperse en ese momento, sintiendo la razón regresar a ella de completo golpe, Aqua comenzó a recuperar su postura, el aire le faltaba mientras que sus manos y piernas no dejaban de temblar.

¿Pero que había sido todo eso?

Primero la misteriosa figura aparece y ella solo puede pensar en huir, después esta se marcha y ella casi salta del segundo piso ¿con tal de perseguirle?

Alejándose del cristal Aqua intento asimilar el extraño fenómeno que acababa de ocurrir, ni siquiera había visto el rostro de la figura bajo la lluvia, ni siquiera creía conocer a la misteriosa figura como para haber sentido tremendo arrebato.

Pero esa especie de visión de momentos antes…

-Aqua…-

A la mera mención de su nombre, la susodicha salto en su lugar, tomando aire en el proceso mientras con corazón acelerado su vista se dirigía a la ventana delante de ella observando el reflejo de la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Ojos de un bello color verde le miraban con preocupación desde la superficie de cristal, un rostro de facciones finas enmarcaban la profunda mirada, dos finas cejas de un rojo escarlata a juego con una larga cabellera del mismo color completaban la imagen de un desconcertado Lea Refie.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de la chica al reconocer al joven detrás de ella, de verdad ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan nerviosa?. Girándose con algo de vergüenza; sentimiento que se podía apreciar en el color rosado de sus mejillas, la chica miro a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Lea sonrió un tanto inseguro, con ojos analíticos observándola con detenimiento, era obvio que el muchacho sabía que algo estaba mal con su mejor amiga, la reacción de la chica era suficiente prueba de ello. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de silencio la sonrisa del muchacho se curveo con un aire desdeñoso, sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su pecho.

-¿Pero a qué se debe esta repentina sorpresa?…- cuestiono ladeando su cabeza y mirando el rostro de su amiga que de la vergüenza se había teñido de un leve carmín -¿Podrá ser acaso que la señorita Fair hubiese olvidado la cita que tenia después de su clase de físico-química?

Solo fue necesario ese comentario para que Aqua fuese zambullida de nuevo en su realidad, era una estudiante Universitaria, con el mejor aprovechamiento académico y en esos momentos la organizadora del evento de primavera de ese año con la labor en mano de adquirir un salón en donde organizar el evento.

Salón que no solo ya había encontrado sino que también, se suponía iría a apartar ese mismo día inmediatamente después de que terminaran sus clases de físico-química. Y como buen mejor amigo, el joven pelirrojo había dicho que la estaría esperando en la cafetería para acompañarla a realizar el apartado.

Si su rostro estaba antes coloreado de forma leve, ahora estaba casi escarlata.

-¿Lle-levas mucho tiempo esperando?- pregunto de forma queda mirando con una mueca a su amigo.

-Nah, solo media hora- respondió Lea encogiéndose de hombros y con mirada de indiferencia.

Aqua abrió los ojos de golpe y miro su reloj de muñeca, en efecto ya había transcurrido media hora desde que su clase había terminado. Regresando la mirada a su amigo la chica le miro con aflicción y remordimiento.

-Lo lamento tanto Lea, en serio no fue mi intensión, es solo que…- pero su apresurada disculpa murió en sus labios.

¿Qué se supone que debería de decir?

¿Qué le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto de la lluvia?

¿Qué había estado observando a un extraño desde la ventana del segundo piso?

-¿Hmm? ¿Solo qué, qué?...- pregunto el muchacho recapturando su atención, había un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos y de cierta forma parecía algo tenso -¿Sucedió algo?

-No, no fue nada…- respondió la muchacha colocando una sonrisa en su rostro en un afán por ocultar la inseguridad que aun sentía.

Sin embargo el muchacho arqueo una ceja en señal de no tragarse esa mentira, era obvio que no creía posible el que ella se quedara soñando despierta; desviando la mirada Aqua se dirigió a su lugar para comenzar a guardar sus cuadernos en su mochila escuchando a su amigo acercarse a su lugar. La peliazul evito mirarlo, aparentando estar muy ocupada en el cierre atorado de su mochila.

-Es que, simplemente necesite de un respiro, todo esto de ser la organizadora…- nunca había sido buena mintiendo, mucho menos tratándose de Lea, ¿Qué debía de decir? ¿Qué podría decir para que su amigo se creyera la mentira?

Pero su frenético pensar se detuvo de golpe al sentir una de las manos de su amigo sobre su hombro, alzando la vista la muchacha se encontró con el rostro sereno de su mejor amigo.

-Entiendo, ha sido una semana difícil…-

Aqua solo pudo asentir con aquella falsa sonrisa borrándose de sus labios; el pelirrojo sabía que había algo más y aun así, no la obligaba a hablar de ello… ni tampoco le permitía mentir.

-Gracias Lea- susurro la muchacha tomando su mochila y saliendo en compañía de su mejor amigo del salón.

Lea había sido ya por varios años su mejor amigo, se habían conocido tan solo Aqua y sus hermanos se habían mudado a la ciudad ya 10 años atrás. Desde el momento en que se habían conocido una especie de "conexión" se había formado entre ellos, eran muy afines en sus gustos y aun cuando sus personalidades podían ser consideradas opuestas, se complementaban muy bien.

Con los años su amistad se había vuelto tan fuerte, que incluso eran capaces de saber cuando el otro mentía o llegaban a completar las frases del otro.

Claro ninguno de estos detalles habían pasado desapercibidos para sus conocidos quienes de inmediato habían comenzado a insinuar que en algunos años habría boda.

Ese comentario en particular hacia enfadar bastante a Aqua; ¡Eran mejores amigos! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en meterlos en asuntos amorosos?

-Entonces… ¿Lista? ¿No olvidas nada?- le pregunto Lea mientras sujetaba en una mano su paraguas, cubriéndolos a ambos antes de salir a la lluvia.

Aqua salió de sus pensamientos mirando rápidamente a su amigo tras caer en la cuenta de que ya iban a salir del edificio hacia el pateo delantero. Asintiendo con una sonrisa la chica se acerco más a su amigo para quedar mejor cubierta por el paraguas, su amigo le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa traviesa suya y con gesto pomposo ofreció su brazo a la muchacha.

Riendo de forma divertida, Aqua tomo del brazo a su amigo y emprendieron camino lado a lado entre una cortina de risas.

* * *

- Bueno fue más rápido de lo que había esperado- musitó la joven peliazul para sus adentros mientras con pasos tranquilos recorría su jardín hacia la entrada de su casa.

El apartar el salón para la fiesta había sido bastante sencillo, no habían puesto ningún pero a la fecha que la joven había solicitado, en sí, habían tardado más en llegar que en lo que Aqua había tardado en hacer el trato.

Lea había comentado que tenían muy buena suerte ante tan buen trato, después de todo era conocido que los comerciantes siempre quisieran sacar provecho de los estudiantes.

Pero la peliazul tenía una opinión completamente distinta.

El hombre que les había atendido estaba mínimo en sus 30, su uniforme había estado tan impecable como sus modales al momento de atenderles, no había ni titubeado al recitar sus 10 paquetes diferentes ni había olvidado ni el más minino de los detalles del salón al momento de darles el recorrido, el llenado de papeles y el depósito de apartado habían fluido sin ningún problema.

Mas había sido su completa falta de emoción lo que había captado su atención.

En ningún momento el hombre no había mostrado ni la más leve de las emociones, su voz se había mantenido en un tono completamente neutral que casi rayaba en lo mecánico, ni siquiera se podía decir que el hombre se encontrara aburrido, pero el detalle más abrumador había sido como su mirada se desviaría con frecuencia a la ventana, una mirada de desesperación y necesidad que no saldría de los limites de sus ojos.

Una mirada psicópata…

Ante la memoria la joven tembló de pies a cabeza, había sido la visión más perturbadora que ella hubiese visto jamás, esa mirada que lanzaba aquel hombre asía la ventana… asía la lluvia.

En ningún momento había sido capaz de advertir a Lea de esto y su mejor amigo no parecía haberse percatado de esto en ningún momento. Ante tal situación cada fibra de su ser, le había gritado a Aqua el abandonar el lugar a la brevedad posible, ese tipo era un loco que en cualquier momento podría atacarles. Aqua había hecho todo en su poder por terminar de llenar todas las formas en un tiempo casi record solo notado por su mejor amigo para después anunciar su partida saliendo del lugar prácticamente arrastrando a Lea; su amigo no había pedido explicación alguna hasta el momento en que el salón no era más que un recuerdo lejano a varias cuadras de su actual posición.

Más la respuesta de la joven no había sido sino otra mentira…

Realmente no estaba segura que era lo que la había impulsado a mentir ante una situación así, después de todo era mejor advertir a su mejor amigo de un sujeto como ese, especialmente si por asares del destino, Lea fuese llamado al lugar por alguna razón. Sin embargo, las palabras que habían salido de su boca como una corriente habían sido un simple "Quiero llegar a mi casa pronto, necesito usar el baño".

Su rostro ardió al recordar tan burda y vergonzosa mentira, más prefería pasar esa vergüenza a que lo que hubiera sido ver el rostro de su amigo ante la declaración real; Lea jamás dudaba de su palabra y siempre tenía en alto y bajo consideración su criterio, no deseaba comenzar a verse como una loca paranoica ni como una adolescente asustadiza a los ojos de su mejor amigo. Si claro, la burla de la que había sido presa en esos momentos había sido humillante, ni que decir de lo que sería en los momentos venideros en presencia del resto de sus amigos, especialmente cuando Lea era tan diestro cuando de humillar se trataba, seria degradante pero lo soportaría; de cualquier manera ya tenía cierta inmunidad ante las acciones burlescas del pelirrojo, después de todo, Lea jamás había sido discriminante ante la perspectiva de la degradación humana…

-_Maldito_- pensó con resignada amargura mientras en su rostro se vislumbro un puchero.

Ya más calmada la joven hizo nota mental de en cuanto terminara de comer llamaría a los propietarios del lugar y se quejaría del personal que tan descuidadamente habían elegido.

Con eso en mente, la joven dejo lado esa perturbadora experiencia, apartándola a algún rincón de su mente donde no volviese a encontrarle; mientras con largos pasos, llego a la entrada de su casa, rebusco en su mochila sus llaves y quito el seguro lo más deprisa que pudo, su estomago gruñendo en apremiante necesidad.

Tan solo su mano tomó la perilla de la puerta, esta giro en su mano y la puerta se abrió jalándola en el proceso y haciéndole chocar con la persona que justo en ese momento salía.

-¡Ah, Hermana!- exclamo la voz dueña de los brazos que en esos momentos la sostenían de caer cara primero al suelo –Llegas justo a tiempo, iba a salir…

-¿¡Salir!- exclamo la joven indignada, recuperando el equilibrio y mirando con ceño fruncido a su hermano –¿Qué hay de todo lo que dejaste tirado en tu cuarto desde ayer?

El joven delante de ella de vivos ojos azul intenso puso una mueca en sus atractivas facciones en señal de claro disgusto, su cabello era de color azabache, de corte medio y abundante levantado en algunas partes en la nuca, se encontraba vestido con un simple suéter negro que delineaba su cuerpo atlético con unos jeans algo holgados de color azul marino, a juego calzaba unas botas de cuero negras que llegaban a sus tobillos, esa cantidad de oscuro parecía resaltar de una extraña manera el color tostado de su piel…

-Aww hermana….- se quejo el joven.

Antes que pudiera continuar, la joven señalo con un dedo a donde se encontraba (dimensionalmente hablando) la habitación de su hermano y con tono serio advirtió.

-Regresaras ahora mismo a tu habitación y no saldrás hasta que ellas termina de recoger todo Zacarías-

Con un giro irritado de los ojos el joven giro en sus talones y entro al recibidor de la casa seguido de su hermana, fue entonces que Aqua se percato que no estaban solos, el mejor amigo de su hermano había venido a la casa y a juzgar por su sonrisa burlesca, había escuchado toda su conversación.

-Oh quita esa sonrisa- dijo su hermano en tono "enojado" para después revolver los cabellos de su amigo de forma afectuosa con una mano –Ya vuelo, no tardo, intenta no hacer enojar a la dictadora ¿ok?

Su amigo solo asintió tras quitar la ofensiva mano de su cabeza.

Aqua sonrió a la figura de su hermano mientras el adolescente subía las escaleras murmurando cosas sobre hermanas dictadoras. Agitando su cabeza levemente la joven regreso su mirada al amigo de su hermano quien seguía justamente en el mismo lugar en el que había estado cuando ella entro en la casa.

Ojos azul intenso conectaron por un segundo con los suyos para después dirigirse al piso.

Aqua sonrió con ternura.

Él adolescente delante de ella parecía no haber cambiado en nada desde el momento en que su hermano los había presentado años atrás, seguía siendo increíblemente tímido, sin mirar a la gente a los ojos al hablar y parecía que prefería escuchar una conversación que ha ser partícipe de ella, además, a pesar de tratarse de un adolescente siempre se mostraría educado al hablar o dirigirse con la gente, poseía un corazón noble ayudando a los demás aun cuando fingía desinterés. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano, capaz de ponerlo al margen y era un amigo leal.

Con el paso del tiempo, el adolescente había terminado pasando tanto tiempo en la casa de los Fair como en la suya y se había convertido de cierta forma en un miembro de la familia.

Cloud Strife era el nombre del muchacho.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Aqua con dulzura –Supongo que mi hermano no te ofreció nada…

El muchacho negó con la cabeza para después levantar un poco la mirada, verla por un segundo y volver a mirar al piso.

-Está bien, no tengo hambre…- respondió el muchacho de forma queda –Te lo agradezco.

Sonriendo con decisión la muchacha coloco sus manos en su cintura, acción que atrapo la atención del adolescente quien levanto la mirada para verla.

-Pues entonces, vayamos a la cocina por algo- concluyo Aqua como si no le hubiese escuchado.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y nervioso agito la cabeza en negativa.

-No, pero yo…-

-Tenemos guisado de res y algo de arroz, vamos, creo que habrá que servir también algo para mi hermano, tan solo al oler la comida es obvio que le dará hambre- concluyo la muchacha, acto seguido giro en sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina, escuchando con una sonrisa el balbuceo confundido del muchacho.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que el muchacho sintiera pena y no deseara causar molestias, por lo que incluso su propia pregunta había sido mera formalidad.

Escuchando los pasos del adolescente siguiéndole, Aqua sonrió complacida.

Ya dentro de la cocina, Aqua se dirigió directamente al refrigerador, rodeando la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor, pero fue detenida por la voz del joven rubio.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- pregunto mirándola expectante, después de eso giro la mirada hacia la cocineta –Si gustas puedo poner la mesa…

Aqua le miro con una sonrisa para después negar con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes solo siéntate, eres un invitado así que no es necesario- respondió la muchacha.

El muchacho no pareció muy cómodo con eso, pero se resigno a solo asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a la barra tomando asiento en uno de los cuatro bancos.

Resumiendo su actividad previa, Aqua abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar la comida que su hermano mayor ya les había dejado preparada para ese día; de verdad, Angeal era un hermano maravilloso, cuidando de ellos desde pequeños y siempre asegurándose que tuvieran todo en casa para que ellos solo se preocuparan por estudiar.

Su hermano Angeal era como su padre, trabajaba arduamente como médico general en el hospital "Twilight" y hacia también el esfuerzo porque tuvieran todo. Se aseguraría de hacerle algún postre antes de que llegara.

Llevando los toppers hasta la cocineta al lado de la estufa, la chica comenzó a sacar los platos para calentar la comida cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe desde el segundo piso.

-¡ZACK!- le reprendió de inmediato la joven, mirando al techo como si realmente fuese capaz de ver a su hermano -¡Ten cuidado! ¡No quiero que rompas nada de nuevo!

Un grito amortiguado semejante a "Ya te oí" se pudo distinguir sobre el ruido de la lluvia en el exterior. Girando los ojos, Aqua alzo los brazos al aire en una señal de irritada y dando media vuelta resumió su actividad de calentar la comida.

Una vez estuvo el alimento dentro del microondas, la joven se giro para observar a su invitado, este se encontraba muy ocupado mirando el salero que no se percato de que la atención de la joven estaba sobre su persona, por lo que Aqua se dio el lujo de verle en ese momento con detenimiento.

Su cabello era como siempre un rebelde contra la gravedad, pero el muchacho había cambiado de estilo de corte al que le había visto ya por un tiempo; su sentido de la moda sin embargo, parecía hacerse cada vez más llamativo, en esos momentos, la ropa del joven era un pantalón de mezclilla con cintos en las piernas, llevaba unas botas a juego, de las cuales, solo se podía ver una parte del cierre debido a lo holgado de la pata del pantalón, sobre una playera negra con el gravado plata de un lobo el chico estaba vistiendo una chaqueta con cierres en mangas y pecho, de calor negra con detalles en azul.

A penas había reparado Aqua en su arete que llevaba en la oreja cuando los ojos del muchacho pasaron del salero a ella.

El joven parpadeó inocente mientras Aqua, congelada en su lugar, pensaba en algo que decir tras haber sido atrapada en tan…perturbadora actividad. De verdad, debía de dejar de perderse mirando a la gente, no era nada propio de ella…

-Cought, entonces Cloud, quería preguntarte…- comenzó a decir la joven en tono casual, desviando la mirada al salero que aun seguía en las manos del joven -¿Cómo…Como ha seguido tu madre?

Tan solo el semblante del muchacho se partió en una expresión de resignada tristeza, la joven sintió la necesidad de golpearse la frente contra la cocina integral. ¡Pero cómo había podido preguntar eso con tanta facilidad!

-Se encuentra, un poco mejor, ha tenido peores días- respondió el joven rubio mirando de nuevo al salero en sus manos –El doctor dice que es necesario aumentar el medicamento, pero mi madre se rehúsa a tomarlo…dice que solo quiere vivir lo poco que le queda en paz…

Aqua asintió de forma leve girando en su lugar para darle la espalda al muchacho y sacar los alimentos del horno de microondas. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos pues la joven solo podía meditar en las palabras de Cloud.

La señora Strife había sido desde siempre una mujer perseverante y luchadora, no se sabía nada del marido que la había abandonado tan solo su hijo había nacido, pero al parecer ni eso había podido quebrar su espíritu, al contrario, había mostrado una voluntad de salir adelante impresionante, manteniendo a su hijo ella sola, educándolo y dándole un hogar que sería de él en el momento en que ella partiera de ese mundo.

Sin embargo nadie había esperado que su partida fuese anunciada tan pronto; tan solo Cloud había cumplido 15 años, la mujer había comenzado a presentar síntomas muy persistentes y extraños, no falto ni la mitad de ese mismo año cuando un doctor especialista, amigo de Angeal, por fin supo que padecimiento sufría la mujer, más sin embargo el diagnostico lejos de ser esperanzador había terminado siendo una sentencia para la mujer.

El síndrome de Sjogren.

Una enfermedad degenerativa, rara hasta en el nombre y sin cura alguna.

Lo único que se podía hacer medicamente hablando era evitar el dolor que la señora Strife comenzaría a sentir cada vez con mayor intensidad y suministrarle los líquidos corporales que le hicieran falta.

Tan solo de recordar las condiciones en las que había visto a la mujer por última vez, aun hacían que a Aqua se le estremeciera la piel; a opinión de la joven era la peor enfermedad que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Pero la señora Strife era sin duda admirable, aun después de 2 años de que se le detectara la enfermedad ella no se había dejado vencer con facilidad, había luchado contra el dolor, contra las molestias y estaba segura que aun en esos momentos en que rechazaba un aumento en sus medicamentos, la mujer seguía luchando por mantenerse con vida. Era una mujer espectacular sin duda alguna.

-Lo único que quiero…es que ya no sufra- dijo de pronto el adolescente –No quiero, jamás querría pero a veces, a veces creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado…le he dicho que todo estará bien, pero ella parece rehusarse y sigue sufriendo, yo no quiero que se vaya pero tampoco quiero verla en dolor…

Aqua se giro con lentitud a mirar a Cloud pero este no alzo la mirada simplemente sujeto con mayor fuerza el salero.

-Ella, tampoco quiere que tú sufras…- respondió Aqua con delicadeza.

El joven alzo la cabeza con mirada confundida mientras Aqua solo pudo sonreír con tristeza.

-Sé que es algo difícil pero tu madre quiere verte feliz Cloud, es por eso que ella sufre, es por eso que esta intranquila- explico Aqua mirando al joven a los ojos, mirando esos ojos llenos de tristeza –Es por eso…que ella aun no quiere irse, porque teme que si se va ahora, tu no logres superarlo, lo único que ella necesita Cloud, es verte feliz…

Un silencio se produjo ante las palabras de la muchacha quien con pasos lentos camino hacia el joven.

La mirada de Cloud era una de completa incredulidad, su mente parecía haber sido presa de la impresión impidiéndole apartar la mirada de la joven quien solo se acercaba más a él; el muchacho abrió la boca una, dos, tres veces solo para volver a cerrarla sin saber que decir.

Su mirada bajo de golpe a la mesa, sus manos cerradas en fuertes puños que dejaban blancos sus nudillos, el salero olvidado desde hace mucho; un temblor pareció recorrerle el cuerpo para el momento en que Aqua llego a su lado colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

Cloud no levanto la mirada y tampoco aparto las manos de la joven cuando esta, de forma delicada, le atrajo asía ella en un cálido abrazo.

Acariciando su cabello levemente la joven permitió que el adolescente llorara todo lo que necesitara, porque obviamente estaba llorando, que su naturaleza de hombre no le permitiera aceptar esto delante de una mujer era…

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto entonces una voz de forma suave mientras de forma simultánea una mano descansaba de forma ligera en su hombro.

La atención de ambos jóvenes se dirigió al recién llegado, Zack miraba tanto a su hermana mayor como a su mejor con una sonrisa ligera e insegura en el rostro.

Apartándose el uno del otro, Cloud y Aqua desviaron la mirada, la joven esperando por el rubio para dar una explicación, después de todo era un asunto completamente personal.

-No es nada, tu hermana aquí que tuvo que cuidar de un bebe- respondió el joven de forma burlesca.

Zack conecto su mirada por unos segundos con la de su amigo y después con la de su hermana, de inmediato Aqua le respondió con una mirada de que ya todo estaba bien y su hermano sonrió enseguida de forma traviesa.

-Ah ya veo, tsk, tsk, eso no está bien Cloud, ¿Llorar para conseguir abrazos de chicas lindas?- dijo entonces Zack tomando una pose y un tono de voz de un mayor reprendiendo a un niño pequeño-¿Qué pensara Tifa de esto?

Y con ese comentario, el triste ambiente en que se había visto sumergida la cocina fue inundado por indignados tartamudeos, incoherentes explicaciones y el sonido de risas burlonas.

* * *

El resto de la cena había transcurrido de forma tranquila y agradable, Aqua había sido incluso capaz de olvidar todo lo concerniente a la misteriosa lluvia, dándose el lujo de reír junto a su hermano y su amigo, los tópicos de conversación habían pasado desde lo trivial ("Hey ¿creen que Reno sea gay?" "¿Q-que?" "Zack, a veces no entiendo de donde llegas a tan peculiares conclusiones…" "Vamos Cloud, siempre está con Rude…Hermana, ¿Te pusiste roja?") a lo laboral ("…y entonces todos votaron por mi!" "Jejeje, Angeal esta tan orgulloso, deberías verlo Cloud, mi hermano le presume a todos en su trabajo" "!Ca-cállate! No exageres las cosas Zack" "Pues comprendo a tu hermano, Aqua es bastante excepcional…" "…" "Awwww cerecit—ouch!") y pasando incluso a lo personal ("¡¿Ti-tienes novia Cloud?" "¿Debería sentirme ligeramente ofendido ante ese tono de sorpresa?" "Nah, es mi hermana, el detector de amor no venia incluido en su modelo…Ouch!)

Así que horas después, con estómagos llenos y tras ordenar la cocina y el comedor, los dos jóvenes habían anunciado su partida a la casa del rubio; la idea sencillamente la había aterrado, había sido como salir del más pacífico de los sueños y sumergirse en alguna cruel pesadilla, su corazón latió acelerado mientras el miedo quiso trepar por su piel, ella no quería que ellos dos anduvieran caminando por ahí, debajo de esa maldita lluvia.

La mirada de aquel hombre aun la tenia grabada en la retina…

Pero Aqua sencillamente no podía decirles de su aversión por la lluvia ni sus motivos ocultos por mantenerlos lo más alejados de la misma, más si era capaz de impedir su exposición a la lluvia.

Así que tras obligar a ambos jóvenes a usar impermeables además de la sombrilla, estos por fin partieron rumbo a la casa del rubio, el primero en salir fue su hermano, quien tras darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y una caricia en la cabeza se había despedido y comenzado a caminar bajo la lluvia con sombrilla en mano.

El siguiente en salir fue Cloud, el simplemente le sonrió y le dio un corto abrazo para también enfilar rumbo a la puerta y alcanzar a su amigo, pero al llegar al marco de la puerta, el joven se detuvo con una mano aun sobre la perilla y otra cerrada en un fuerte puño.

Minutos parecieron transcurrir, haciéndole ver a Aqua que había algo extraño, confundida la joven se encontraba a punto de preguntar cuál era el problema cuando el chico hablo.

-Ten cuidado Aqua, hay sombras acechando…- dijo Cloud en un tono de voz completamente serio, un tono lleno de advertencia y hasta cierto punto, con frialdad en su voz.

Aqua no pudo evitar mirarle con desconcierto, abrió su boca para replicar algo ante tan enigmáticas palabras pero sus interrogantes murieron en sus labios con una simple mirada de soslayo del joven rubio.

-Solo un color lleva a la verdad…- fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de abandonar la casa con paso apurado alcanzando inmediatamente a la figura de Zack bajo la sombrilla a ya una cuadra de ahí.

Pero Aqua no fue capaz de replicar a nada, no fue capaz de decir nada al respecto pues solo había algo en su mente en esos momentos.

Durante ese efímero momento en que Cloud le había mirado, solo en ese diminuto momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de él, los bellos ojos azules del joven rubio…

Habían sido de un intoxicante color verde.

* * *

**El sindrome aquí mencionado realmente existe no es invento mío.**

**PD: Wow O_O es la primera vez que un primer capítulo me sale tan ridículamente largo…**


End file.
